


Kinktober 2018 (Days 1-8, I tried)

by heartofsnark



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety Attacks, Ass Play, Blindfolds, Body Dysphoria, Breast Fucking, Breast Sucking, Comfort, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dildos, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Massage, Pearl Necklace, Public Scene, Rimming, Spitroasting, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsnark/pseuds/heartofsnark
Summary: This is the list of Kinktober prompts I filled out on my tumblr. I'm posting them here for whoever wants to read them here. I only got 8 days worth of prompts done, because October is a bad time to write for students. Honestly, grad school applications killed my kinktober buzz pretty quick. Hope you like what I managed to do.





	1. Mamoru Kishi + Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> MC wants to take Mamoru dick down her throat, she does. Proud of her.

Her face is a bright shade of red; is it because she’s embarrassed or because all of her blood is rushing there? Little bit of column A, little bit of column B. She’s naked and laid out sideways across the bed on her back, her head lolling off over the side. Mamoru is standing in front of her, slowly stroking his cock, a little bit of pre-cum already dripping out. She can’t help but lick her lips, maybe it’s just the circumstance, but the sight of his cock is particularly mouthwatering tonight. 

“You’re drooling,” he tells her with a grin, but she can see a bit of red coloring his cheeks. She rubs at her face and sure enough a bit of drool has escaped. 

“Do you want to tease me or do you want to fuck my face?” She does her best to glare at her boyfriend, but he laughs, trying to cover his mouth as he cracks up.

“Did you just threaten to suck my dick?” 

The pure ridiculousness of the situation settles over her. She bursts out into belly laughs, because yeah, she just threatened to suck his dick. He walks in close once her giggles die down, but he’s still careful not to immediately press his cock into her face. His large warm hands stroke down her neck and follow a path to her chest, his blunt nails lightly scratching the sensitive skin. 

“Are you sure about this, sweetheart?” He asks, his voice taking on that gentle tone that makes her heart skip a beat. This is something she’s wanted to try for a while, taking his cock as far down her throat as possible. He’s big and she knows it won’t be easy, but she heard this position will help. Hopefully, the internet hasn’t deceived her, again… 

“Yes, I’m sure, Mamoru.”

“Remember what to do if you need me to stop?” His hands continue to tease her breasts as he questions her, making her gasp. 

“Uh, yeah, tap your thigh three times,” she barely gets the words out between her soft sighs. 

“Good girl, you ready?”

“Yes.” 

She opens her mouth as wide as she can and Mamoru lines his cock up. He softly traces the head around her lips first, leaving the taste of precum behind. Then he starts to push inside. The head pushes past her lips and his cock slides across her tongue. She does her best to relax as he slowly starts to go down her throat, trying to tame her gag reflex. Something works as Mamoru gets his full length down her throat. His balls are pressed against her upper lip and nose. She focuses on breathing through her nose and taking in the heady smell of him. Her throat is stretched tight around his cock and she feels light headed, but in the best kind of way. She can feel every prominent vein rubbing across her tongue, the way the head of it stretches the deepest part of her throat just a bit more. 

“Fuck, I can see where my dick is in your throat,” he groans, running his hand along where his cock make a small bulge. She can help the small moan the bubbles up at the feeling, vibrating around his cock. 

Another deep loud groan comes from Mamoru and she tries to mimic swallowing motions within her throat, squeezing around him. Each little thing she does make him just a little noisier. It’s not typical of him and the sound of it is making her wet. He begins thrusting, keeping it a slow drag back and forth. Never pulling fully out of her throat. She continues trying to squeeze and tighten around his cock when she can, doubling up on her efforts with every rumbling groan and curse that leaves him. Her own hand wanders, the heat between her thighs becoming unbearable, she starts rubbing her wet clit. 

His thrust get quicker, getting closer to the pace he usually uses to fuck her properly. He leans further across her body and soon his larger fingers replace her own, the skin rougher and adding more friction. Her moans and hums around his cock get more insistent, though his own grunts ring out the loudest. Her own arousal builds up more and more. Everything is driving her crazy; the feeling of his fingers on her, the taste and feel of his cock. His hips begin to move even faster as his grunts get louder, his ball start to slap against her face, and his fingers rubs even harder. 

“You feel so fucking good, your gonna milk me fucking dry, sweetheart,” he groans and grunts as he fucks her throat harshly. His fingers on her clit get sloppier as his thrusts lose any sort of pattern, just using her throat to get off. Another loud grunt and she can feel his balls twitch before thick gushes of cum shoot down her throat. She tries to swallow it all up, but there’s too much. 

He pulls out of her mouth, shiny strings of saliva still connecting her mouth to his cock, and she starts to cough. Cum gets caught in her sore throat as she tries to breath. She rolls over onto her stomach, making her even more light headed, and ends up sputtering more cum out than she would have liked. Mamoru’s hands rub up and down her back while he presses kisses to her temple. It’s not her greatest moment, but it was worth it. 

“You okay?” he asks once her coughing fit has passed and she nods, “Wait right here.”

She can’t help but pout as he gets up from the bed. It’s not her fault and she knows she shouldn’t feel bad, but she wanted this to be more smooth sexy fun times and less her being red-faced choking on cum. She’s a disaster. He comes back a moment later with a glass of water. She sits up properly to drink it and mutters a thank you, putting it on the bedside table once her throat feels a bit better. 

Mamoru slides into bed beside her and pulls her in close to his chest, placing kisses across her shoulders and stroking her hip. She didn’t cum while she was deepthroating him and his touches are turning her on again. 

“Sorry, I got gagged, I-”

“Shh, you worry too much,” he murmurs against her shoulder and his hand slips between her legs, “let me take care of you.”  
His fingers play with her clit, rubbing and teasing, just the way he knows she likes. She’s right back on the verge of orgasm. His other hand slides around and gropes her breast, lightly pulling and playing with her nipple. He nips the skin on her neck and that’s enough to push her over, her thighs clench around his hand as she rides out her orgasm. 

She relaxes into his arms and they stay spooning for a while, just enjoying his presence. The warmth of his skin, the smell of sweat and tobacco. A few moments pass and she rolls over to nuzzle her face against his chest. Taking in more of his scent, when a thought crosses her mind. She’s not look at his face, which makes it easier to speak up.

“You know, if I want to get better at that, practice makes perfect…” A few moments of silence pass and she feels like she might have something stupid, he seemed to like it… She can’t take it and looks up to see his face. His face is bright red and he’s looking away. He finally looks down at her and grins, despite his flushed cheeks. 

“You little pervert,” he teases her and starts planting kisses across her face.


	2. Zen + Ass Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen’s back has been bothering him, so MC gives him a massage and then eats his ass. That should help.

Zen lets out a groan of pain as he tries to stretch his back and shoulders as he walks out of the shower. Beads of water roll down his body, disappearing underneath the towel around his waist. She had been watching him work out for a while, cause seeing her Adonis of a boyfriend sweaty and red-face is far too lovely a sight to miss. But, his back started to hurt, so he went to grab a shower. 

“You okay, oppa?” She asks, the last word makes a familiar smile come to his face though it falls into as he stretches again. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, jagi.” He tries to brush her off, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Your back still hurting?” She stands up from the couch and gently rubs at the base of his neck, feeling the wet warm skin. A deep loud throaty groan leaves him and she swallows hard; the noise now tinged with lust instead of pain. 

“Um, sorry, that felt good…” His face is flushed, but his smile shows he’s not truly sorry.

“Want me to give you a massage?” She can’t even hide her smile and the way she perks up. She’s going to take any and every opportunity to touch him. 

“If you do that, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself.” She giggles at his warning and gives the nape of his neck a soft kiss.

“You know, women can be wolves too,” she whispers against his skin, his body shudders, “lay down on your stomach.” 

“Anything for you, jagi.” He’s grinning as he pulls his hair up into a bun and lays down on the bed; pillow and arms tucked underneath his head. She grabs a bottle of scented oil from the bathroom and climbs on the bed to straddle his ass, ultimately just sitting on him. He doesn’t seem to mind her weight, letting out a sigh of contentment. 

The oil is slick and cool in her hands, the scent of sandalwood fills the room. She idly rubs her hands together, warming the oil while her eyes roam his back. The expanse of pale smooth skin, tight corded muscles, his ass is full but firm underneath her. She’ll never understand how she got so lucky, getting to be with someone so beautiful inside and out. 

He takes a deep shaky breath when she finally touches him, she can feel his body shuddering underneath her hands. She starts at the base of his spine, just above the curve of his ass. His head is turns sideways on the pillow, a soft flush is on his cheeks and he’s biting his lip. She starts to knead a little harder, working over every knot. His self control breaks when she hits particularly tight knot and a downright pornographic sounding moan comes from Zen. 

She starts working his back over even more, generously applying more oil when necessary, finding the spots that make him moan the loudest. Doing whatever she can to get more of those noises and she gets them. It’s like a dam has burst and everything earns her a loud echoing moan. She slowly works her way up his back, feeling the muscles relax. His ass starts to wriggles underneath her, his hips grinding against the bed. 

The bed sheets are wound tight around his fingers where he’s gripping, his face now buried against the pillow. It does nothing to muffle his noises. She finishes rubbing the top of his shoulders, she can’t resist anymore, feeling the plush of his ass writhing underneath her and getting turned on by his every noise. 

She moves back, off of his ass, and pulls his towel down. His ass is the perfect mix between a firm and plump, muscles with a layer of squish. Absolute perfection, just like him. Zen lets out a low whine, his hips still grinding. She takes the oil and pours a generous amount over his ass and thighs. He trembles at the feeling, the oil cooler this time. 

Her hands hover over his thighs for a moment, she could draw this out, but… She grabs his ass. Her fingers sink into the flesh and he’s right back to moaning, borderline howling in pleasure. The massage has devolved into groping; squeezing, kneading, spreading, and just feeling him against her hands. She presses a kiss against the skin between his thigh and the underneath of his ass. The oil has a faint taste, but nothing she can’t deal with. 

“Fuck, jagiya,” he groans into the pillow and she continues her path. Kissing over the curve of his skin, giving soft nips to the plushiest parts, and making her way across. She pulls him back by his hips; he helps her move him onto his elbows and knees. Her hand snakes around, gripping his heavy leaking cock before using the other to spread him open. 

She laps at his hole, circling and teasing him, trying to concentrate on doing it while stroking his cock. His moans and groans echo throughout the bedroom. Her tongue dips inside him occasionally, teasing at the sensitive skin. She pulls away once his hole is shiny with saliva and there’s a trail of drool down her chin. Zen lets out a needy whimper, she grins and quickly gets lube from the bedside drawer. 

“Jagiya,” he whines when she has to let go of his dick to lube his ass. She keeps him spread while coating him with the lube, giving as generous an amount as she can. Once she’s content, she puts the bottle aside and wraps her hand around his cock again. With her other hand she teases him with her fingers, rubbing and pressing at him before finally sliding one into him. He grinds his ass back into her hand, as she slowly opens him up The tight heat of him wrapping around her finger.

He starts to relax around one finger and she slides in another, giving more of a stretch. She scissor her fingers, occasionally licking at where he stretches around them. His face drops against the bed, his ass still kept up for her, while he moans against the pillow. She starts thrusting her fingers, trying to get them as deep as possible while she quickens her hand on his cock. Her wrists twists around trying to touch as much of his dick as possible. She teases inside of him, finding his prostrate and doubling her attention on it as his moans grow even louder. 

“Fuck!” He yells out and his body clenches around him, while he fucks himself on her finger. A huge gush of cum coats her hand as he rides out his orgasm, his noises fading into soft whimpers. He collapses onto the bed and she pulls her fingers from him. 

He rolls over onto his back, taking deep ragged breaths. Oil, sweat, and cum coat his skin. His bun is a disaster, chunks and strands now falling out of it. He looks wrecked and it’s a sight to behold. She leans over him, smiling. 

“Can I give you a kiss?” She asks, he might not, considering where her mouth’s been. But, he claps a hand on the back of her neck and drags her in for a deep kiss, a cum drunk smile on his face when they part. She lays down with him, nuzzling against his sweaty chest. 

“Let me,” he starts trying to press his hand between her thighs. She can’t deny the ache there, but his moves are sluggish. 

“Shh, go to sleep. You can make it up to me later.” He snuggles up to her, whispering little words of praises before he drifts off. She gets comfy, playing with the messy strands of hair around the nape of his neck, as he sleeps against her.


	3. Baba +  Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hot as fuck, but Baba has some ideas to help cool MC off.

It’s hot; an unbearable, insufferable heat. Typically, the ac within the Tres Spades would take care of that. But, something is broken, cause of course it is. She’s been running around like crazy and there’s a disgusting sheen of sweat stuck to her skin. Everything is terrible; quite frankly. 

She’s cleaning the penthouse suites, thankfully most of the bidders are gone. Finding places to escape the heat, working, or trying to get people to fix the ac. If she’s being completely honest, she doesn’t dislike the bidders, but she’s already frazzled from the heat. As much as they’ve become her reluctant asshole friends, they have a tendency to get on her last nerve. But, if it wasn’t for them and the auctions; her and Baba wouldn’t have been brought together. She can look back on every moment of stress and hurt with a smile now, knowing that it’s all led her to him. 

Wow, his romantic dorkiness is rubbing off on her. She shakes her head at her own cheesy thoughts, her cheeks feel warm now and not because of the heat. She’s cleaning up Baba’s, and kind of her’s too at this point, suite. Busying herself with making the bed. Arms wrap around her waist and pull her backwards, a usually comfortable but currently overwhelming warmth on her back. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Baba whispers against her ear. She turns within his arms and puts her hands to his chest, giving him a chaste kiss before trying to put a little distance between them. He’s the absolute love of her life, but it’s too hot to be on top of each other. 

“Hello, to you too,” she manages to say before he kisses her again, deeper this time. His tongue swipes her lips. She pulls away, feeling her body heat up. 

“Something wrong, princess?” 

“Sorry, it’s just too hot. I’m already sweaty and gross, sorry.”

“You’re gorgeous,” he presses a kiss against her sweaty forehead, “I’ll see you after work.” 

They exchange ‘I love you’s’ before she leaves to go back to work, she feels bad turning him down. Makeout sessions throughout the day are usual for them, but she really can’t stand anything that will make her burn up even more. Thankfully, Baba is understanding as always, how did she get so lucky? She’s a bit more energetic as she goes about her work day. 

Her shift passes by easily, though sweat is still dripping off of her skin by the time she’s finished and going back to Baba’s suite. 

“I’m home,” She calls out as she walks inside. 

“I’m in here, princess!” His voice is coming from the bedroom. He’s usually in the kitchen by the time she gets home, working on dinner, is he up to something? 

“Okay… I’m gonna grab a shower.”

“Actually, could you come here?” 

Suspicious, she ventures into the bedroom. It’s empty, though she notices an ice bucket near the bed, but she can’t see if anything else is in it. Arms wrap around her waist again, making her yelp as she’s pulled back against Baba’s chest. A once again smothering body heat against her sweaty back. 

“What are you doing?” She asks, trying not to laugh at the surprise. 

“Mm,” he hums as he kisses up the nape of her neck, “I want to help you cool off, sweetheart. Can I?” 

“Yes,” she answers softly, her face flushing. He grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it off, kissing across her shoulder blades while he undoes her bra. Her body is heating up and it’s unbearable despite the pleasure. He gropes and teases her bare breasts, then the world goes out from underneath her, Baba picking her up and putting her on the bed. He’s leaning over her and they exchange a deep kiss before he pulls away. His fingers hook into her waistband, pulling her jeans and underwear down in one quick move. 

She’s burning up and she looks away, she sees the ice bucket. She tries to lean up on her elbows to see if anything is in it, but a large warm hand cups her cheek before she can look. Baba’s warm brown eyes look deep into her eyes, love and adoration shining through his soft gaze. 

“No peeking, you don’t wanna ruin the surprise.” He kisses her again and shows her a a blindfold, “do you mind wearing this, princess?’ 

“No problem.” She trusts him completely and this isn’t the first time she’s worn one, He carefully secures it around the back of her head, making it as comfortable as possible. The world going black. 

“That okay?”

“Yes, it’s perfect.” 

“Can I tie your hands up?”

“Yes.” There’s no hesitation in her voice, again, not the first time for her to be tied up. His fingers ghost across her skin as he ties something that feels like silk around her wrists, securing them above her hand. She’s on full display and his hands stroke down her body, just teasing. Every sensation making her squirm, goosebumps rising across her skin. 

Something cold and slightly wet touches her jaw; she gasps as a chill runs through her body. It runs across her jawline and up to her lips. She licks it, it’s not an ice cube. It has a noticeable curve to it and it solid under her tongue, not melting. But, it’s dragged down her chin before she can figure anything else out. Warms lips press against hers in it’s wake, a sharp contrast that makes her shudder. He pulls away and she’s left licking her lips, wanting more. 

Baba runs the chilled the mystery object down her body. She can’t help but writhe as he slowly drags it across her skin. Down her throat, across the dips of her collarbones, circling the plush of her breasts and making her nipples stiffen. His warm mouth connecting with her chest right after, overwhelming warmth as he sucks and laps at her breasts. She can’t help but tug at the binds on her wrists, wanting to grab his hair and keep him there. But, he pulls away a moment later. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he whispers against her skin, the warmth of his breath along with the cold dragging down her stomach, makes her squirm. His hand grips under her thigh then pushes her leg up and out, she does the same with her other leg for him. Leaving her splayed out and she can feel the air on her wet cunt. 

The warmth of his mouth connects with her innermost thigh, while he runs the cold object up and down her slit. She moans, feeling it bump and tease her clit with each stroke, while he nips at her thigh. He slides it in, a solid cold rigged length slipping deep into her. A moan leaves her and she throws her head back onto the bed. 

Baba pumps it in and out of her, slow at first, building her up. It’s freezing cold against her hot insides, his knuckles just brush against her sex when he plunges it in as deep as it will go. He slowly builds up speed, moving it faster and faster. The ridges and bumps of it rubbing against the sensitive nerves inside of her. Tension is building up inside of her, getting closer and closer to orgasm with each thrust. The wet squelching sound of him fucking her with it echoes throughout the room, mingling with her moans. She’s right o the verge of orgasm when he slides it out, leaving her painfully empty. 

“Uhn, Mitsunari…” she can’t help but whine, squirming her hips, trying to chase the feeling. Her frustration is short lived, hearing a shift in the mattress, then his cock slides into her. A borderline searing heat inside of her compared to the cold from before. She can his presence hovering over her as he slowly begins to fuck into her, his breath fanning across her skin and the ends of his hair brushing against her. His hands now keep both of her legs spread wide. 

He feels amazing inside of her, even with the heat, she’d rather have him inside her. It feels right. Stretching her perfectly, rubbing the sensitive nerves in the best way, reaching the deepest part of her; like they’re meant to fit together. His body feels perfect against hers, her rock to match his pace, not wanting a second to pass where they’re not connected. A gentle kiss is pressed against her lips as he starts to move faster, making her tremble and moan. 

“I love how desperate you get for me,” he whispers against her skin and she wishes she could wrap her arms around him. 

“I love you,” she moans back, trying to meet his lips again even if she can’t see where they are. He takes mercy on her clumsy attempt and meets her part way, their tongues rubbing together as their mouths come together. 

Another hard thrust hits just where she needs it and she’s pushed over the edge. Her moans of pleasure muffled by his lips as she squeezes around him, like her body is trying to milk him dry. He’s close behind, hot cum gushing into her. They ride their orgasm out together, spending a moment to catch their breath before he starts to move. 

He slowly pulls out and she whimpers at the feeling. The world comes back into focus when he pulls off the blindfold, her adjusting enough to see his face. He places soft kisses across her eyelids and he’s smiling into it. She’s a little cum drunk and grinning like an idiot as he unties her wrists. He checks them over, but the silk sashes haven’t left any marks, they never do. But, that won’t ever stop him from checking. While he’s doing that she looks around and see something on the bedside table. 

A dopey smiles draws across her lips; it’s a glass dildo from their chest of sex toys. He ordered up in ice bucket just to have a freezing cold dildo by the bed for her. It’s weirdly sweet yet pervy, just like him. 

“You okay, darling?” He settles in next to her, his brows furrowed in concern. She lies ontop of him and buries her face into his chest, smiling against his sweaty skin. 

“Yeah, I’m perfect.” A chuckle rumbles in his chest and he kisses the top of her head, cuddling in close. A few moments pass, just enjoying the comfort of each others body heat. A feeling she never wants to turn away again. Everything is perfect, her body relaxed and her heart warm with affection. 

“You called me Mitsunari,” he breaks the quiet first. 

“Mmhm, I want to start calling you that more.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s gonna get weird calling you Baba all of the time. Especially, when I take your last name,” she rambles without thinking. It’s something she’s been thinking for a while and the orgasm seems to have made her more honest. 

A moment passes, without him saying anything and she realizes what she just said. Her body tenses, they’re not even engaged yet. Oh no. Did she just freak him out? She’s an idiot, she’s an actual idiot. She looks up at his face, trying to gauge his expression and just how much damage control needs to be done. The hand not on her waist is pressed against his face and a deep red is coloring his cheeks. She’s never him this red before, he matches his famous suit at this point. She doesn’t dare speak, not sure what exactly this means.

“Did you just propose to me?” He finally asks after a few moments, still not looking at her and trying to hide his flushed face. 

“Uh, look, Baba I-”

“Nope,” he finally looks at her and he’s grinning despite his blush, “you can’t go back to calling me Baba after that, I won’t let you.” 

“Well, Mitsunari,” her cheeks feel warm now too, “I didn’t like, propose-propose. But, I mean, I love you and eventually, if you want, you know…” The words coming out of her mouth make no sense, but she’s not sure she can formulate cohesive thought.

“You’re so cute, I don’t know what to do.” He presses kisses across her face, he’s still red and grinning ear to ear. 

“Just go to sleep, you big dork.” She buries her face back into his chest, invading his kisses and hiding her flush. 

“Whatever you say, Mrs. Baba.”


	4. Mamoru and Baba + Spitroasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is stressed out , what else is new, and decides to spend a movie night relaxing with her two favorite bidders.

She watches Eisuke’s retreating back and resist the absolute urge to scream. Instead, she pours the wasted cup of coffee into the penthouse lounge’s sink and then plops down onto one of the couches. Wanting just a moment to relax. The lounge is empty and she’s hoping it will stay that way, while she gathers just one moment to herself. A second of peace. Eyes closed tight, she rubs at her temples. 

“Princess, what are you doing here?”

“You ever take a day off, kid?” 

She forces her eyes open, Baba and Mamoru file into the lounge. Despite her wishes, she’s not that upset about them being here. They’re by far her favorite of the bidders. Baba’s kind even if he is a dorky flirt and Mamoru doesn’t stress her out, usually. 

“Hey, Mamoru, what would be the chances of you arresting me if I stabbed Eisuke?” 

“Slim to none, why?” 

“Cause he’s on my last fucking nerve.” 

“What happened?” Baba asks, concern coloring his expression. 

“That asshole, paged me here on my day off. Refused to stop bugging me until I came here to make him fucking coffee. I decide to just shut him up and make it, and he tells me he has a meeting now, just dump it out!”

Baba sits down next to her, arm draping across the back of the couch and her shoulders.Trying to give her some sort of comfort, it works more than she’d care to admit. His body warmth against her is soothing. 

“You need to relax, kid.” Mamoru says, lighting up a cigarette. 

“Thank you, my stress has just magically disappeared…” 

Mamoru chuckles at her comment and before she knows it she’s smiling too. Something about these two just make her feel at peace. Her body relaxes against Baba’s.

“Why don’t you stay up here and relax with us, princess? Everyone else is gone for the day.”

“You two don’t mind?” She can’t help but asks, why on earth would they want to spend their free time with her? 

“Of course, I can’t think of anything better than spending my day with beautiful woman.” Baba winks at her and she can’t help but roll his eyes, he’s always joking like this. 

“Someone’s gotta babysit you.” Mamoru grins and ruffles her hair, laughing when she swats away his hand, trying to ignore how nice it feels. 

“Come on, how about a movie night?” Baba offers, smiling at her and Mamoru’s exchange. 

“Sounds good, you two can pick the movies.”

She’s can’t help but smiling at what comes next, Baba starts bustling around to set up their little impromptu movie night. Getting snacks and a decent collection of movies; every time she offers to help she’s turned down and Mamoru doesn’t even bother to offer. Instead, he plops onto the space on the couch beside her, on his back. She tries to move to give him more room, but he ends up plopping his head in her lap. 

“Can I help you?”

“The pillows in here are shit. This is comfier.” He rolls a bit so, he’s looking at the tv and she can’t quite see his face. She’s laid on the pillows in the lounge before, they’re plush and expensive. She can’t imagine why he’d find her lap comfier. 

At some point, Baba’s gotten everything ready. The lights in the lounge turned off, movies queued up, and packing a bowl of popcorn over. If he finds her and Mamoru’s position weird, he doesn’t say anything. He’s all grins and excitement as he makes his way over to the couch their on. There’s not a lot of room on her other side, but Baba decides to sit there nonetheless. They’re pressed tight together, his arm across the back of the couch again, closer to her shoulders this time though. She relaxes against him and her fingers start idly playing with Mamoru’s hair once the movie starts. There are at least twenty different chairs and couches within the lounge, yet they’re crowding in on top of each other. It feels right. 

Time passes by peacefully, Baba picked out cheesy romantic movies, because of who he is as a human being. Mamoru hasn’t complained once and she’s fairly certain he’s fallen asleep at some point. Baba’s arm is just strewn across her shoulders now and she’s leaning more heavily against his chest. His fingers start to rub small patterns across her shoulder. He turns his head and she can feel his face nuzzling into the top of her head. 

“You’re so cute,” he whispers against her hair and she can feel her cheeks heating up. 

“Stop joking around.” She looks up at him, giving him a half-hearted glare. But, her cheeks only warm up more when she realizes just how close their faces are now. He leans his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes and letting his breath fan across her face.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not joking.” His eyes close and he presses a chaste kiss against her lips, only lingering for a second before pulling away. Not pushing and demanding anything more from her. He looks at her again, gauging her reaction. Without thinking, she gives him a soft kiss in return. 

“Seriously, you two?” She nearly jumps out of skin at Mamoru’s question. Despite her nervousness, Baba laughs, unperturbed at getting caught kissing. Mamoru changes sits up and cups her cheek in one of his warm hands, making her face her, then kisses her. His kiss is rougher, his stubble scratching at her skin and his tongue entering her mouth, bringing the faint taste of cigarettes with it. She tries to keep up, kissing him back. But, his kiss is overwhelming, making her mind go blank. 

He pulls awake, smiling at her lust dazed expression. She doesn’t get much of a reprieve, Baba immediately pulling her in for another kiss. Just as deep as Mamoru’s, making her whimper against him. She’s gone slack between them, her body like jelly. She’s only half aware and able to help them move her into a better position. 

Baba has to break the kiss for a moment and shifts to pull her back against his chest, her legs now stretched across the length of the couch. Mamoru leans over in front of her, his lips replacing Baba’s within seconds. Baba kisses underneath her ear and he moves her hair to kiss across her neck. His hands toys with the hem of her shirt. 

“Is this okay, beautiful?” He asks right against her ear, his breath tickling and making her shudder. Mamoru break their kiss to let her answer, though he instead attaches his lips to her throat.

“Yes, please-” She manages through whimpers of pleasure. Baba pulls her shirt off, forcing Mamoru to separate from her for just a brief moment. Though, he’s back to sucking marks on her skin as soon as he can. Baba moves her head to the side, so they can kiss again. His other hand making quick work of her bra and tossing it aside. 

Mamoru kisses down to her breasts, sucking and teasing one of her nipples. Baba’s hand gropes her other breast, his fingers gently pinching and making her nipple stiffen under her touch. His lips muffle her sounds, but she can’t help but make them. Her body feels hot and her mind is going fuzzy with pleasure. 

She reaches one of her hands back behind her to clumsily grope at Baba’s hardening cock and her other tangles in Mamoru’s hair, keeping his mouth on her chest. The need for air becomes too strong and her kiss with Baba ends, both of them softly panting. 

“Fuck,” Mamoru says after pulling away from her chest and looking up at her, “that face is driving me crazy.” 

She can’t help the soft whine that escapes her, having them both on her like this is so, incredible, hot, overwhelming, amazing, perfect. She’s not quite sure what the best word is, all of them maybe. Mamoru’s hands grip at her hips and he brings her further down on the couch, bending her knees, so can lay her head down. He hooks his fingers in her shorts and panties, tugging them both down in one fluid movement. She’s fully exposed.

“Okay, can someone else please get naked too? This is embarrassing.”

“You’re such a little pervert,” Mamoru teases, but he’s smiling. 

“I’m the pervert?” 

“You were the one who started this whole thing.” 

“What?”

“I was just trying to watch a move, I look up and you’re throwing yourself at Baba.” He’s trying not to laugh while he embarrasses and harasses her, like an asshole. 

“Oh yeah, I threw myself at him, you got me.” 

“Who knew you could be so aggressive, princess,” Baba teases, but he’s pulling off his clothes. She watches as they both strip down, tossing their clothes aside. Her eyes roam over them both, never lingering too long on one spot of either them, there’s too much to take in. They’re both gorgeous. 

“Such a pervert,” Mamoru teases her again, she tries to give him a light kick, but he catches her leg. He slides his palm along her thigh, leaning in to press kisses along the skin, making his way to her cunt. 

His breath is cool against her hot slick sex and makes her shudder. Baba, being the helpful man he is, leans across her to press her thighs against the couch. Effectively, spreading her legs as wide as they can go, making it easier for Mamoru to start lapping at her pussy. He wastes no time and doesn’t bother to tease her, hungrily eating her out. He goes back and forth between playing with her clit and licking at her opening, making her wetter just to gather every last drop. She’s moaning, the hot wet slide of his tongue driving her crazy. Every times she tries to bite back a moan, he licks at her swollen clit and her noises just louder. 

Her hips won’t stop squirming, if not for Baba’s hands she’s be grinding wildly. The way Baba is leaning across her to pin her legs, puts his cock hovering around her face.   
He’s fully hard and leaking pre-cum, her mouth is watering. She has to lean up a bit on her elbow, but she starts running her tongue along his shaft. It’s difficult to reach every part of his cock, but she laves at every part she can. Moaning against him as she does. He lets out a heavy gasp when her tongue brushes against his balls. She focuses her attention their, feeling the weight if them against her tongue and taking in every little noise he makes. 

“Fuck,” Baba says in breathy voice, “ how does she taste?” 

Mamoru’s mouth pulls away from her sex and she whimpers at the loss. As embarrassing as it is, she focuses her attention on Mamoru. His face is wet, her slick clinging to his chin. 

“Incredible.” 

“Hm, I think I should check for myself.” 

“Go for it,” Mamoru says and starts to move away, but Baba catches him by the back of the hair and pulls him forward. They lock lips and her entire body is on fire. She can’t clearly see the kiss, but it’s enough to drive her crazy. They’re kissing, with her slick on Mamoru’s lips. Baba is the first to break it and Mamoru’s cheeks are red, he didn’t expect that, and it’s nice to know she’s not the only one being caught off guard here. A huge grin is stretched across Baba’s face. 

“Still convinced I’m the pervert?” She can’t help but ask, she doesn’t get a lot of chances to tease them. Baba laughs and she’s grinning, warmth filling her heart. 

“You’re both perverts,” he grumbles, but there’s no venom or distress in his voice. A smile starting to pull at the corners of his mouth. 

“I won’t deny that, on your hands and knees, princess.” Her cheeks feel even warmer, his usual pet names seem less cheesy and more arousing, given the situation. Baba and Mamoru move off the couch, giving her room to follow Baba’s request. 

Mamoru moves in front of her, kneeling on the couch, so his cock is in front of her face. Baba searches through his discarded pants, producing a condom, then the couch shifts behind her. She licks her hand, getting it wet before wrapping it around Mamoru’s length, her fingers not able to meet around him. He’s hot and heavy in her hand, the head is slick with pre-cum. He lets out a deep groan, his eyes closing as she begins to stroke him, twisting her hand up and down with each stroke. She leans forward and licks at the head, her tongue teasing the slit there. Something presses against her sex, the head of Baba’s cock just parting the lips of her cunt. Enough for her feel him.

“You ready, beautiful?”

“Yes,” it takes every ounce of her self control to give a a subdued answer, a part of her brain wanting to beg him to fuck her, no matter how embarrassing it would be. 

Baba pushes into her, hot and deep inside of her. Her moan gets caught in her throat, making a strangled sound. Baba curses under his breath at the feeling of her wrapped tight around him. Mamoru tangles his hand in her hair, pulling it tight and gently pushing his cock past her lips, sinking himself deep into her throat.

They start slowly moving and she feels like she’s melting, tremors of pleasure going through her. Baba’s cock stretches her open and hits the sensitive spots inside of her, a slow drag back and forth inside of her. Mamoru isn’t as slow, but he’s still trying to be gentle, his cock sliding in and out, leaving the taste of him on her tongue. Occasionally, he pulls out with a wet pop just to give her a moment to breath, but it’s never more than that before he’s thrusting back in. Alternating between thrusting his hips and pulling her mouth back and forth, but keeping each movement steady no matter what. 

Baba’s movements quicken, persistent hard thrusts inside of her. Each movement makes her moan around Mamoru’s cock, drool leaking out of the side of her mouth. She’s fucked back and forth between them, either having Baba hitting her deepest parts or having Mamoru plunged deep in her throat. A swell of pleasure builds up inside of her as each of them speed up. Grunts and curse from each man mingles with the wet squelching noises of them fucking her, echoing in the large lounge. She does her best to keep up, fucking herself on Baba’s cock and bobbing her head along Mamoru’s length. Her mind is numb with ecstasy.   
Her cunt clenches tight around Baba as her orgasm hits her, her moans muffled by Mamoru’s cock. She’s shuddering and squirming in pleasure. 

She hears Baba curse loudly, his thrusts losing all sense of rhythm as he reaches his own climax. Mamoru is just a moment behind, his cock twitching in her mouth before cum floods down her throat. He pulls out of her mouth and she swallows as much as she can before taking in a deep, much needed breath. Baba slowly drags himself out, the feeling making her whimper, first the slide of him leaving and again at the loss of him inside of her. 

She collapses on the couch, her body reduced to jelly in the aftermath of orgasm. The faint sound of Mamoru and Baba moving around is noticiable, but she can’t be bothered to care about what they’re doing. Her mind is in a haze, but she still can’t help but question what exactly this means, what things are going to be like in the morning. Is this sex or more, which does she want? If she’s honest, she likes them both and the idea of polyamory is appealing. But, she’s not sure what either of them want, or whether it would work. She’s in no state to ask questions; her mind hazy, her breathing labored, and her face coating in a mixture of drool and cum. But, she knows she doesn’t regret it and she hopes neither of them do. 

“Are you okay, princess?” 

“We weren’t too rough on you were we?” 

She’s only half aware of their questions, slight more aware of the sensation of being pulled against someone’s chest. They smell like a mixture of sweat and cologne, no trace of smoke, it’s Baba. She nuzzles against his skin, his arms are wrapped tight around her and Mamoru’s hand are stroking through her hair. 

“You need anything, sweetheart?” 

“Sleep..” she manages to murmur, already drifting off. The last thing she hears is something about moving her to one of their suites, just in case someone comes back.


	5. Ray + Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray likes being bolder with MC, but anxiety and panic inevitably get in the way.

She takes a deep breath as she looks out from her balcony. There are no active chats and she’s got a lot to think about, regardless. Staying here, wherever here is, has been nice. But, she knows she’s being lied to. There’s no denying it. She wants to trust Ray, but how can she. 

They’re not A.I’s, they can’t be. It took just a quick internet search on her phone to know C&R is real; their website mentioning both Jumin and Jaehee. Zen’s all over the internet for his musical work. There’s mentions of V’s photography online as well. She was suspicious even before then; they’d use her name on the phone and every conversation flowed naturally. 

But, she’s stuck in a precarious situation. Thoughts of Ray fill her mind as she looks out over the garden. He’s a good person, at least that what it feels like. She knows it may not be logical, caring so much about someone who is clearly deceiving her, but the idea of confronting him hurts. He’s so happy every time she shows just a little bit of faith and trust, if she starts making accusations, it would crush him. His happiness seems to be a rarity, but she wants to hold on to it. 

Her cheeks feels warm, how pathetic can she be? Falling for someone who’s clearly using, to what end she’s still unclear on. He lies to her and drags her away to some place in the mountains, yet she’s desperate to be closer to him. A part of her wants to believe he could still be telling the truth; that those pages were just made up by the dev team to add to the game. But, she knows in her heart it’s not true. She just wants to know what exactly is happening here.

Something catches her eye in the gardens, a flash of cyan colored hair partially hidden under a black hood, V? Her feet are moving before she can process anything else, running along the path Ray took her to get to the garden. 

She’s surrounded by flowers within moments; but the figure is gone. It had to be V, right? People dye there hair, Ray’s own looks as if it’s been bleached. Maybe she jumped to conclusions, so quick to try and find answers. 

“What are you doing out here?” Ray yells out, rushing towards her. He’s panicked, but he doesn’t look angry. She’s no suppose to leave her room without someone leaving with her. 

“Oh, uh….I thought I saw a rabbit, I guess I got excited and wanted to see if I could get close enough to pet it.” It’s not a very good excuse, but his face relaxes. Though he’s still panting from his run to meet her. 

“Alright, just let me know if you need to step outside. Some believer saw you leaving and I- I…was worried.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she says it without hesitation, despite her suspicions, she knows she doesn’t want to leave Ray. 

“Thank you,” a soft smile stretches across his face and his cheeks turn pink, “you have no idea how much that means to me.”

“You’re so cute.”

“Ah, uh,” his face is bright red, “huh, you’re not wearing shoes?” 

She looks down at her bare feet, she went running so quickly, she didn’t think about grabbing shoes. A thin layer of dirt clings to the bottom of her feet. 

“I’m sorry, I got so excited to see the bunny, I just ran out without thinking,” she explain while scratching the back of her head sheepishly. 

“You’re so precious,” he tells her and they soon have matching blushes again, “may I take you back to your room, I’ll make you some tea before bed.”

“That sounds nice,” she takes his offered hand, enjoying the warmth it brings, and they start to head back towards the castle-esque building. 

“Oh, uh, your feet…” he says, stopping them at the door, the realization that she’d be tracking dirt in dawning on them both.

“Sorry, um, can you get me a washrag or something?”

“Actually….I uh, can I try something?”

“Hm?”

“I’m not particularly strong, but I think, I might be able to…” 

He’s looking away shyly, but moves closer, placing a hand on her back and hooking his other under her knees, picking her up bridal style. Her arms loop around her neck and his face is a vivid red. Their faces are close and she can feel his warmth against her. She burrows her face into his neck, the eye contact overwhelming her. Why is he so precious? How can he lie to her and still mean so much to her within this short amount of time?

“I’m not strong, but you’re easy to carry,” he says, she can feel his chest reverberate as he talks. Everything about him is soothing to her. 

“I think you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for,” she murmurs as they start to move into the building. 

If he hears her than he doesn’t respond, simply carrying her. She can hear the murmurs and feel the stares of believers as they move through the building. After a couple moments, his arms start to tremor, but she feels herself being shifted and placed on her bed. Her legs and feet over the side, though far enough back that her feet don’t touch the carpet. She looks up at him and smiles. He’s breathing a little harder, while physically on the frailer side, she still means what she said. She’s not sure why, having no evidence or basis, but she believes he’s good. Even if this is something nefarious, she refuses to think of him as a bad person. 

“I like being bolder with you,” he tells her with a shy smile and pink cheeks.   
“I like it too.”

“Good, um, give me a moment.” He bows his head and then scurries off to the bathroom. She places a hand over her heart once he’s out of sight, urging it to relax. Getting excited and falling for him in this situation, it’s wrong, but she can’t help it. 

Another moment passes and Ray leaves the bathroom, carrying carrying a small tub and a towel. He sets them by her feet, kneeling in front of her. He looks up at her with a bashful smile and she’s melting all over again. A cute blushing boy is on his knees in front of her… Holy shit. He pulls off his half gloves, is he planning on…washing her feet? 

“You don’t have-“

“I’d like to, you deserve to be doted on, I want to please you…”

“Okay.” The word is choked, nearly getting caught in her throat. All logic is out the window at this point. 

He pulls the washcloth out of the tub, she can see soap bubbles within it, and with his other hand he cups her ankle. Ray begins gently scrubbing the sole of her foot, the water is warm and relaxing. He cleans from ankle to toes, rubbing and massaging her foot as he cleans. It feels wonderful and more arousing than she’d care to admit. Her teeth clamp on her lip, holding back soft moans. His gentle touch is sending odd yet pleasant sensations throughout her and combined with the reverent looks he keeps giving her, she can feel herself getting wet. He moves to her other foot and gives it the same treatment, his hands working over inch of her feet. Once content that he’s scrubbed every last bit of dirt from her feet, he grabs the fluffy white towel and slowly dries off her feet. 

“All done,” he whispers before placing a soft kiss against her ankle, just that sensation sends small waves of pleasure throughout her body. Ray pulls away for only a moment, then places another, just a little higher up. A shaky sigh escapes her mouth and his mouth glides up just a little further up. 

She falls back onto the bed, clenching her fists in the sheets as he makes an achingly slow journey up her leg. She’s writhing by the time he makes it to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, looking up at her with adoration and red cheeks. He meets the skin between her her thigh and her sex. His hands run up her skin, fingers playing with the hem of her bottoms.

“May I?” 

“Yes, please.” 

He pulls down her shorts and underwear, in a slightly clumsy movement. Her lower half is bared to him and his eyes focus on her dripping wet slit. She tries to cover her face, embarrassment settling over her. But, he’s looking at her like she’s the most precious thing in the universe. He gently tugs her closer to the edge, putting her legs over his shoulders and locking his hand over her lower stomach. The position keeping her hips on the bed. 

His tongue swipes across her sex, licking up her slick, before burying his face between thighs. She clenches them around his head, moaning. His motions are clumsy and inexperienced, but he’s hungry for her. Licking every part of her he can reach and sucking at her clit at random points. She’s not sure quite what to expect from his mouth next, the only consistent thing is the fervor behind it, how desperate he seems to be to get every last drop. She’s still trying to suppress her own noises, biting down hard on her lip. Wet slurping noises and his soft groans against her sensitive skin echo out the loudest. She’s gushing slick and pleasure is coiling tightly inside of her. 

Her orgasm hits her hard and out of nowhere, her hands burying into his hair over the bed sheets. Keeping his face in place while she grinds against his mouth, riding her out her climax. The final tremor of pleasure passes and she slowly pulls back to sit up, Ray climbing out from between her thighs. She pants heavily and Ray seems to be staring at her, standing up now. His bright red face is coated in her slick and he’s hard.

“Come here.” She makes a motion to grab at his waistband, but he stumbles back, nearly falling as he avoids her grasp.

“I’m so sorry, so, so sorry,” his words flood together into a mess, like his mind if going a mile a minute. Panic replacing the lust in his expression. 

“You don’t need to apo-”

“No, no, no, I put my disgusting hands on you, I-I, I’m so sorry.” He’s falling over himself as he flees the room, she rushes to follow, but stops when the door slams closed. 

She presses her forehead against it, letting out a shaky sigh. She’s still naked from the waist down, she has no idea where he would have gone. If he’s not with her or in the garden, she’s clueless. Everything about this is a mess and a disaster, but she hasn’t changed her mind on Ray. Hearing him say those words, seeing him panic like that, the way it hurt her heart. She’s more certain than ever that she loves him and she’s going to figure this whole mess out.


	6. Ota + Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck at a boring event, Ota and MC find a way to entertain themselves.

She can’t help but sigh, leaning her head against Ota’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined. They’re at some sort of event, some networking thing for artists. Ironically, not an art exhibit, meaning she’s bored. It could be worse, the press aren’t harassing them, Ota’s threats of quitting has kept them at bay. But, he doesn’t really need to network at this point in his career. This is more just about maintaining some of his image. 

Ota isn’t any more interested in this than she is. His fake smile is getting tighter, reaching his eyes less and less with everyone running up to talk to him. Someone else might be fooled, she was when she first met him, but she’s learned how to spot every little shift in his expression. 

His hand lets go of her’s, instead shifting to pull her in close by the hip. He presses his face against the top of her head. The host of the party stands at the front of the room and draws everyone’s attention to him, going into a toast or speech or something. She can’t be bothered to care, relaxing against Ota. They stay towards the back of the room, while the rest of the party-goers meander towards the host. 

“Bored, Koro?” Ota whispers against her hair, close enough to hear him over the prattling host. 

“That obvious?” 

“You’re not exactly hard to read.” 

“You don’t look thr- eep,” a squeal escapes her as Ota squeezes her ass and she glares at him, “what are you doing?” 

“What you’re bored, right,” he’s smirking at her and his eyes are bright with mischief, “I can’t ignore my pet when she wants to play.”

“We’re literally surrounded by people.”

“No one can see what I’m doing,” she looks behind them, sure enough they’re at the absolute back of the crowd and there isn’t anyone behind them, “you just need to be quieter than the speaker.”

His hand is gentle at first, just rubbing over the globes of her ass. She relaxes back into his side, trying to hide her bright red face. He gives a hard squeeze, gentle rubs becoming kneading and groping the cheeks of her ass. Even over the fabric of her dress and panties, she can feel the warmth of his skin. She grabs at his shirt, trying to ground herself as her whimpers are muffled by his chest. 

Then he lifts the bottom of her dress, the thin fabric of her panties makes his warmth and touch even more palpable. She’s wet with want as he gropes at her ass, taking his time to drag out her pleasure. Her fingers clench tighter to his shirt and she burrows her head further into his chest. To anyone giving a passing glance, it might just look like they’re cuddling up together. His hand slips down lower, teasing at the lips of her sex through her underwear. 

“You’re so wet, are you that happy I decided to play with you?’

She glares up at him, but between her bright red face and lust filled eyes, it loses all sense of anger. His fingers stoke and tease across her slit, making her slicker and slicker. A heat building inside of her as her pleasure builds. She looks around the room, everyone is still focused on the host and their speech. 

Ota pushes aside her panties and slides a finger inside of her, her wetness making it easy. His nimble finger teasing inside of her, rubbing at different spots and bundles of nerves, finding the places that make her tremble and gush the most. Her pleasure building and building with each movement. Another finger slides in, stretching her just as little wider, she whines against his chest. He scissors his fingers, adding more stretch and teasing all of her sensitive places. As he stretches her, he pumps his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her. 

He adds a third finger, a further stretch and he’s thrusting his fingers in deeper and deeper. Her entire body is trembling, knuckles going white as she grabs onto his shirt. Her body is burning up as her pleasures continues to build, trying to keep her louder moans at bay, letting his chest muffle as many of her whimpers as possible. He pushes his fingers in as deep as he can and her teeth clamp down on her lip as she reaches her peak. Her body clenches around him as she rides her orgasm out in the crowded room. 

Ota pulls his fingers out, leaving a smear of her slick across her thighs as he does. She’s panting and her eyes are screwed shut, somehow the host is still talking and it doesn’t seem like anyone has started paying attention to them. Ota pulls his arm up, draping it across her shoulders and showing her his fingers. His fingers are shiny and thin strands of slick connect his fingers as he spreads them, showing off just how wet she was. 

“You made a mess on my fingers,” he teases her, before dipping his head down and sucking her slick off of of his skin. Her face is bright red and he sticks his tongue out at her when he pulls away from his hand.

The crowd erupts into applause and she jumps, the host has finished his speech. Her and Ota follow suit, pretending to be functioning adults with decent sized attention spans. People start to mingle again and a few people come over to speak to Ota, her brain is even more useless this time around, leaving him to make excuses about her being worn out and tired. If anyone notices her bright red face, they’re nice enough not to point it out.


	7. Eisuke + Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By some freak accident, MC and Eisuke have switched bodies. (Meant to be smut, but it became fluff, hope that's cool.)

This is weird. Undeniably weird. One second she’s tripping into Eisuke, the next she’s looking at her own body. She’s never had an out of body experience before, is this what that is? Isn’t she supposed to be detached from the physical world? She definitely isn’t, she can feel things and has a sense of where she is. Soft carpet under her fingers, that’s she’s sat down on the penthouse floor. The her on the floor across from her is looking at her, but she looks angry. Does she look that mean when she’s upset? 

“What the hell?” The other her gripes, when did her voice get so snarly? Is that what she sounds like? She almost sounds…like Eisuke. Where is he? She looks down at herself, seeing the body of man in a pristine suit. No. No. No. Please god, no. 

“Eisuke?” She raises an eyebrow at the her on the floor. 

“Who else?” Her face sneers at her, in a very Eisuke fashion, and her…his…someone’s stomach drops. She’s in Eisuke’s body, Eisuke is in her body. This is a thing occurring, this is her current reality. 

“Uh…how do we undo this?”

“If I knew, do you really think I’d still be in your body?”

“Okay, no need to get snippy, I’m just talking out loud, geez.” She rolls her eyes and can’t help pouting.

“Don’t do that with my face,” Eisuke glares at her, but in her body the effect is not quite as powerful. He gets up onto his feet and she does the same, almost stumbling over on Eisuke’s long ass legs. 

“God, you have the legs of a newborn horse.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” 

“That’s what I thought, we need to figure out how to fix this.”

“Maybe, we should ask Baba. He’s into all of that mystic crap.” Eisuke levels another, harsher glare at her. She didn’t even know she could look that mean. 

“Do you really want them to know about this?” 

“On second thought, lets figure this out on our own,” she admits, scratching at the back of her head, feeling short layers of hair under her fingers makes her stop the gesture though. It just feels weird. 

“Good, now hurry up.” 

Eisuke starts towards the penthouse lounge, watching him walk in her body is odd. Well, everything about this is odd. But, seeing herself walk with absolute confidence, shoulder back and looking straight ahead, makes her look nicer. She’s remembering all of Eisuke’s emphasis on being confident, but it’s another thing to see how it actually changes herself. Eisuke is wearing her body better than she does. 

She starts to hurry to catch up, but she’s past Eisuke in seconds, long legs carrying her far quicker. It actually takes more effort to slow down to match his current pace. He always makes sure they can walk side by side, knowing it’s an intentional effort on his behalf, is nice. 

“What are you doing with my face?” 

“It’s called a smile.” 

“Ugh.” She can’t help but laugh at his response, an unfamiliar deep chuckles leaving her. Eisuke is staring at her, But, she doesn’t sense any animosity, it’s almost like awe. Is seeing himself laugh that surprising? She shakes her head and opens the door to the lounge, tensing the second she does. 

Why did she expect the lounge to be empty? Why did she expect the world to be kind to her for just one moment? The usual crowd is gathered in the lounge, as is their wont. Eisuke glares at her, the message clear, don’t let them know. 

‘Hi boss, hi princess,” Baba greets them and she has to bite down on her lip to not greet him back cheerfully. What would Eisuke do? She feels like he doesn’t greet people, or do anything most people would consider polite or kind. Wait…she knows what Eisuke would do.

“Coffee.” She tells him and takes a seat in his usual place, but she leans her face onto her hand. It might look contemplative to anyone else, but she’s just hiding her grin, knowing how decidedly not Eisuke the expression is. 

Actual Eisuke glares at her, despite how much he teases her about being an open book, it’s hard for him to hide when he’s genuinely pissed off. 

“Something wrong?” She asks, he has to do it, everyone is here. 

“Not at all,” he says, giving a smile that doesn’t reach the eyes. It’s his usual, I’m pretending to be happy about this, look, but it looks wrong on her physical face. He walks into the lounges kitchenette to make her coffee. Eisuke is making her coffee on demand, thank god she’s hiding her smile. 

“You should be nicer to girls, boss,” Baba tells her, it’s weird being scolded by him, but she might prefer it to his flirting. 

“Yeah, it’s finally getting to her,” Ota chimes in, smirking. 

“She’s fine,” she answers, trying to keep her tone as even as possible. 

“Kid’s smile looked fake to me,” Mamoru adds in his two cents. Eisuke must be able to hear them from the kitchenette, she keeps hiding her smile. But, she can feel eyes on her. She looks over and see Soryu staring at her. Shit, he’s known Eisuke forever, can he tell that something’s up. He’s not saying anything, so she’s not going to confront the issue. 

Eisuke comes back from the kitchenette coffee in hand, smile still fake as shit. She bites her tongue before she can say thank you then takes a sip and nearly gags. It’s like pure liquid sugar in her mouth, sickeningly sweet. Eisuke’s kind of coffee. She didn’t think that through. Instant regret. 

“Something wrong?” Eisuke asks, copying her tone and she forces herself to swallow the godawful concoction. How can he like that crap? 

“Nothing, had a tickle in my throat.” She explains away, taking another drink of liquid sugar out of pure spite. 

“If boss is being mean, you can always spend time with me princess.” Baba says, throwing an arm across Eisuke’s shoulder and it takes every ounce of willpower within her to not laugh. He looks like he’s ready to go on a killing spree. 

“Why don’t you come down and play with us in the casino?” Ota leans up close to Eisuke’s side as well. But the two keep looking at her, gauging her reaction, they think they’re making Eisuke jealous. Oh god, this is worth the cloyingly sweet coffee. 

“I’ll have to say no, I have work to do,” Eisuke is glaring at her, like he’s demanding she give him an out. 

“Don’t worry, boss will let us borrow you,” Baba and Ota start to drag Eisuke out. As much fun as it would be to let this happen, her and Eisuke need to figure out a solution. But, what would Eisuke do to stop this? 

“Enough.” She stands up, hoping her voice conveys as much authority as she wants it. They stop harassing Eisuke for the moment, so maybe? 

Now, can she manage the next part? She strides towards them and throws Eisuke over her shoulder, surprised at how easy it is to carry her weight in his body. Holding back laughter she packs Eisuke up the stairs to his suite, kicking the door closed behind her and placing him back on the ground. He’s glaring at her, but between it being her face and the slight blush across the cheeks, it loses all effect. She bursts out into laughter, nearly falling over as she loses her mind. This entire situation is absurd, but she seriously just picked up Eisuke and carried her away. It’s kind of a shame she can’t do that when they’re in their own bodies. She’d love to see this kind of expression on Eisuke’s actual face. 

A hand clamps down on her neck and she sees her face coming close for a kiss. She jumps away, that’s weird, leaving Eisuke to stare at her. It’s odd seeing the signs of lust on her own face, flushed cheeks and dialated pupils. She’s never been the biggest fan of her own appearance and seeing it from an outsiders perspective is just weird. But, that’s not the weirdest part of this… 

“Are you serious?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.   
“What? It’s not like we’ve never kissed before.”

“But, I’m you or I’m in you, or whatever. There’s no good way to word that. It’s weird being attracted to yourself, Eisuke.”

“We’re still us, besides, this might be our only chance to try this.”

“Are you serious, you want to fuck yourself? How narcissistic are you?”

“So, you’re saying no?”

“Yes, I’m saying no! I don’t wanna touch my body like that, it’s weird.” 

“Okay, I’ll touch your body and you’ll touch mine.” His grin still looks weird on her face she watches as he begins touching himself in her body. Watching her hands squeeze and touch her breasts through her uniform. This is weird, but she can feel arousal pooling inside of her, the pants she’s wearing are getting tighter. Oh god, this is an…

“What’s with that face? Do you really dislike yourself that much?” Eisuke asks and she can hear the concern lacing his tone. 

“That’s not it, I…it’s,” she points down at her crotch, she’s getting an erection and she’s not sure what to do with this. 

“Seriously,” he pinches the bridge of his nose, well her nose technically, god this is a mess, “you’re freaking out over a hard-on?” 

“Well, excuse the fuck out of me, I’m not use to having a penis yet!” She yells out, then realizes a moment later how ridiculous Eisuke’s body yelling that must look, and starts laughing. Any semblance of an erection killed as she falls back onto the bed, taking a deep breath once her laughing fit has subsided. Her stomach hurts. The bed shifts beside her, Eisuke climbing on top of it.

Teasing him was fun, but she honestly hates this. She wants a solution and now. What if this is forever? What if she never sees Eisuke’s face again other than in the mirror? It’s too weird seeing all those little expressions, as small as the shifts might be, on her face instead of his. She wants to touch his body and him being the one to feel it. What if she never wakes up to see him beside her again? What if she never gets to kiss his lips again? What if-

“Stop doing that with my face,” Eisuke says, but it’s her voice and she hates it. Her face, his face, is wet and she’s realized she’s started to cry. Is he okay with this? Is he okay never looking at her face again? Never kissing her again, never holding her again, never being themselves again? Why isn’t he concerned? Her chest, his chest, is tight with anxiety. She doesn’t feel like she can breath. 

“Sorry, I’m just, I just, it’s nothing,” she tries to brush him off, if there’s no way to fix this… worrying him won’t fix anything. 

“Close your eyes,” Eisuke tells her and she narrows her eyes, “just do it.” 

She does trying to take in a deep calming breath, when she feels a soft press of lips against hers or his. It’s her lips and it’s odd feeling, but she tries to relax into it, focusing on the fact that it is Eisuke. The world shifts and she jolts at the sudden shift, nearly falling off the bed. 

Eisuke is lying in front of her and it’s actually Eisuke, His body. His face. His eyes. His everything. He looks back at her for a moment and she jumps ontop of him, relief flooding her body. She presses kisses across his face.

“We’re back! Holy shit, you fixed it. How did you know that would work?” She pulls back, gushing as she stares at him, a smiling pulling at her lips. Her lips, not his, hers. His cheeks turn just the slightest shade of pink and he avoids eye contact, in his grumpy sort of way. He’s so cute and she kisses his cheek again. Wait…

“Did you not know that would work,” she asks, “wait, did you just seriously want to kiss yourself that bad?” 

“Doesn’t matter, I need to punish you for ear-”

“No, no, no,” she cuts him off, “you don’t get to weasel your way out of the ‘trying to fuck yourself’ conversation. Not happening. I mean I know you’re cocky, but really?” 

“That’s…not it.” He’s glaring at her, but there’s no true anger behind it, he’s just embarrassed, not that he’d ever admit it. 

“Then what is it?” 

“It was still you, even in my body, you came shining through. Your smile, your laugh, no matter what body you’re in, it was you…Can you pick an expression already? You’re laughing, crying, smiling, then crying all over again.” 

He’s not wrong, tears of happiness have started to build up in her eyes, how can he be so sweet and so irritating at the same time. Even now, there’s not a hint of anger or venom in his tone, his expression soft as he gazes at her.


	8. Soryu + Titfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soryu has a present for MC; a pearl necklace.

The bed is plush under her back as Soryu lays her down, pressing a deep kiss against her lips as he does. His hands stroke up her sides, making her tremble underneath his touch. He teases her breasts over her clothes and she pushes up into his touch, trying to get him as close as possible. She whimpers into their kiss, muffled by his mouth. Soryu breaks the kiss, both of them taking in deep heavy breaths and he gives her a tender look, before he buries his face into her neck. 

“You always smell so nice,” he whispers against her skin, before attaching his lips. 

She can’t help but moan, feeling his teeth nip at her before soothing the ache by sucking on her neck. His hands continue roaming over her breasts, undoing the buttons of her blouse and slowly pushing it off of her shoulder. She wriggles to let him tug it off, he takes advantage of her back being off the bed and unclips her bra. Soryu pulls away from her neck as he tosses her bra aside, the cold air chills her skin and a low whine escapes her. She grabs at Soryu’s hands, bringing them back up to his chest to feel the warmth of his touch. He grins down at her, his expression taking on a mischievous edge despite the tender look in his eyes. 

“You’re so adorable, I don’t think I can hold back.” He presses a tender kiss against her lips and squeezes her chest, his fingers sinking into the plush of her breasts. She’s moaning and whimpering into his mouth as he plays with her chest, his fingers starting to tease at her nipples. 

He breaks the kiss, letting her breathe, before he mouths at her collarbones. Soryu makes a path down to her breasts, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasps, feeling the warmth of his mouth on her chest. His hand still kneading and playing with her other breast. Low whines and moans keep escaping her as tremors of pleasure go through her. His tongue teases her nipple and he pulls off of her breast with a wet pop, his lips swollen, then he switches to her other breast. Her face feels like it’s on fire and instincts tells her to hide her sounds, but she knows Soryu would never let her. 

“Soryu, do you want to try that…thing we talked about?” She forces herself to talk through her noises, remembering a conversation they had a while back, about something Soryu wanted to try. He pulls off of her chest, the chill of air on her wet sensitive skin makes her tremble. Soryu stares up at her, a slight flush across his cheeks. Soryu blushes are a rare, but welcomed sight, she smiles but looks away. The eye contact is so intense, his hands cup her chin and force her to look at him.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“I want to.” She leans forwards and gives a tender chaste kiss. Her hands skim up his chest, feeling his warmth and muscles through his clothes, before slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. He leans forward and presses a deeper kiss. His tongue pushes into her mouth and his hands drop to work on undoing his pants. 

He has to get off of her and the bed to fully strip, leaving him bare before her. His cock is completely hard, the head flushed red and leaking precum. He’s a bit slower to climb back onto the bed, placing his knees on each side of her ribcage, his cock above her chest. A thick drop of precum hits her chest, it’s hot and sends tingles down her spine. 

“I’ll try to keep my weight off of you,” he tells her, scratching at the back of his neck, gear seem to be turning in his head as he tries to figure out the best way to do this. Soryu always seems hyper aware of their size difference, always worried about being too heavy on top of her. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” she tells him as her hands run up his muscled upper thighs. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t, your weight is…comforting,” 

“Alright, if you’re sure. If you need me to mo-”

“I’ll tell you, it’s okay, really,” she assures him one last time and he slowly settles down to sit on top of her. 

He still tries to keep the majority of his weight on his knees and legs, she can tell it’s not his full weight. But, she wasn’t lying, even if he is heavy she likes the feeling of him on top of her. He positions his cock so it lies against her chest, between her breasts. It’s hot against her skin and arousal pools in between her legs, just the feeling of him drives her crazy. Soryu grabs each of her breasts and presses them together around his hard-on. A deep throaty groan leaves him and she whines at the noise. She can feel herself getting slicker. 

His cock is a solid heat between the soft plush of her breasts, the head peeking out of her cleavage. He keeps her breasts wrapped tight around him and slowly starts to thrusts between them. It’s slow drags back and forth, the head disappearing into her cleavage before peeking back out with every rock of his hips. His cock steadily leaks pre-cum, leaving a thin layer of it across her breasts and making them slicker, making his thrusts smoother with each movement. 

He starts to move quicker, his eyes are closed tight and his groans are getting louder. A layer of sweat shining across his skin, loose strands of hair stick to his forehead. He keeps her breasts pressed tight around his cock, starting to shift and rubs them across his shaft as he starts fucking her tits in fervor. He’s desperately chasing his orgasm and getting louder with each movement, each shift of her soft breasts around him. She ducks her chin down so she can licks at the head of his cock each time it pushes through, catching salty drops of pre-cum on her tongue. 

“Fuck,” he grunts under his breath and his fingers tighten on her breast, his cock twitching between them. Thick spurts of cum hit her chin, neck, and chest. Hot and sticky against her skin. He’s panting once the last drop of cum have landed on her and quickly moves off of her once he’s rode out his high. 

“I take it you liked it,” she can’t help but tease, feeling the huge load of cum that clings to her body.

“Very much so,” there’s a small chuckle in his comment, “did you?”

“Yeah, it was really hot, I’m-” she stops what she’s saying, squeezing her thighs together, maybe calling attention to just how soaking wet and turned on she is would sound too needy. Soryu chuckles.

“I thought I told you to be more honest,” he teases her with a grin and swoops her up into his arms to carry her to the bathroom, “I’ll clean you up and make sure you feel just good as I did.”


End file.
